


"Call Me" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #14: Number

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Call Me" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #14: Number

“Dude, you got his number? That’s awesome bro!”

Sam holds up his fist for Blaine to bump which he does so reluctantly, and unsmilingly.

“Hey, man why do you look like your dog just died? You got the number of the guy you’ve been crushing on for like ever, you should be ecstatic.”

Blaine sighs and sits down on the couch next to his roommate. 

“Sam, the only reason I got it is because we were paired up in our acting class together and the instructor had everyone exchange numbers.”

Looking slightly confused at that Sam shakes head. “Okay, so what’s the big deal about that? All that matters is that you got his number, right?”

Exasperated, Blaine falls back against on the couch and throws his arm over his eyes.

“Sam, the big deal is that he didn’t give me his number because he wanted to, he did it because he was made to. There’s a big difference. Besides, it’s not like I could just use his number to call him and say, ‘hey our acting teacher had us exchange numbers for an assignment but I wanted to know if you wanted to have coffee with me first.’”

Sam tilts his head to the side and thinks for a moment. “Why not?”

Blaine sits up and glares at him. “Because Sam, that would be creepy, and something tells me that Kurt Hummel does not go for creepy guys.”

“Oh.” Is all Sam offers to that.

Sighing again, Blaine puts his head in his hands. “I am so screwed.”

It’s not a second or two longer that his phone starts ringing, the tune to Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” fills the apartment space. Blaine’s breath catches and his heart beats quicker. 

He picks up his phone and stares down at it, right at the name he had longingly attached to that ring tone. 

“Dude, who is it?”

“Kurt. It’s—it’s Kurt.” Blaine says swallowing dryly.

“Um, aren’t you going to answer it?”

Shaking his head, Blaine looks to Sam feeling somewhat in a panic. “I don’t know why he’d be calling, we haven’t even gotten a chance to decide when we’d be getting together to practice our scene or anything, that’s happening next class.”

Smirking, Sam laughs. “Maybe instead of being into ‘creeps’, Kurt’s the creeper.”

The phone stops ringing. Blaine’s heart falls and he grips his phone tight in his hand.

“I’m being ridiculous.”

“You’re just now realizing this?” Sam asks.

Blaine shoves his friend a bit at that and looks down at his phone again in longing.

It starts to ring again, Kurt’s name appearing on the screen once more as Katy Perry’s voice carries through the apartment.

“Look man, if you don’t answer it. I will.”

Blaine glances at Sam and knows he means it, so taking a deep breath, Blaine answers.

“Hello?”

(By the end of the call, Kurt ends up asking him out for coffee and Blaine happily agrees. They call it a date, which turns out to be the first of many many more.)


End file.
